1. Field of the Invention
The inventive device described in the instant application is a button cover that will convert any man's suit coat into a sports jacket in seconds. Available in silver or gold, SmartSnaps snap over the top of the suit's coat buttons, changing the dull, formal-looking, suit coat buttons into a more informal, ornamental sports jacket button.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Button covers are well known in the art. Various Patents and Published Patent applications are in fact directed to button covers. While developing the invention of the instant application independently the Inventor researched extensively the public record as well as the current market for quick button covers and the most relevant examples found in the search are mentioned in the Information Disclosure Statement (IDS) attached.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.